


These Paper Towns

by dreamtowns



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Language, Running Away, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, There's going to be some OCs and people from KH + other FF games, small town gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: “Angel City is small and peaceful,” Prompto tells them as he pours the tea, movements graceful and fluid it makes Noctis’ breath catch.  “But take care to follow these three rules—one, don’t stay in the Forest after dark by yourself; two, it’s a good idea to leave offerings on the kitchen windowsill . . . don’t worry, I’ll show you where; three, don’t try and cook meals in the hot springs.”“Offerings?” Luna blinks. “Like for the Six?”“No,” says Prompto. He doesn’t elaborate.Or: unwilling and desperate to escape their prophesied fate, Noctis and Luna flee the crown city and become roommates to a lonely (and pretty) farmer named Prompto and move into a town that thrives despite all odds.





	These Paper Towns

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy XV. All rights reserved to its developers: Square Enix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little project I started to avoid my homework.
> 
> Chapter Playlist
> 
>   * 26 by paramore
>   * real friends by camilla cabella
>   * arms by christina perri
> 


They arrive in Angel City with ghosts trailing their wake. There aren’t really any ghosts, but it’s a metaphor that fits their departure from the crown city. If Luna could hear his thoughts, she’d call him dramatic. Thankfully, no Oracle has ever been telepathic. As Noctis steps out of the creaky bus, the beginning hints of sunrise bathe the little town in a pretty lighting, one Noctis knows photographers would go nuts over.

Between them, they only have two backpacks worth of their belongings. Mostly clothes, a book or two, and some items—photos, a charm bracelet, his carbuncle statue—that they couldn’t bear leave in Insomnia.

Luna, after thanking the bus driver, entwines their hands together. “This is it, Noctis,” she murmurs as she observes the towns’ sign that towers above them in an arch of stone and metal. In chipped, blue painting is _Welcome to Angel City_. “Our . . . our new home.”

Noctis squeezes her fingers. “Our new life.”

Luna hums in agreement, and then tilts her head. “Do we know what car Mr. Argentum said he would be driv—?”

“Y’all wouldn’t happen to be my new roommates, would ya?”

Slowly, Noctis turns around.

Luna almost gasps aloud, but manages to sputter, “Y-Yes, we are.”

Dressed in dark jeans and a sleeveless button down, Prompto grins at them. The morning sun drapes over him softly, a halo, and Noctis’ mouth dries. “Hope you traveled okay?”

“We – We did,” Noctis replies and barely fails the urge to gape. “I, um . . . we didn’t get lost.”

“Because of the bus,” Luna echoes.

“Right,” says Noctis. “That.”

“That’s wonderful,” Prompto says with a soft smile. His eyes lock onto their bookbags. “Y’all only have two bags?”

“S’all we could, um, take,” Noctis says quietly, hoping the other won’t push, and is relieved when Prompto nods.

“Not a problem,” the blond says. “If you’d like, I can show y’all around town once you’re settled in and show you some good clothing stores.”

Luna brightens. “We’d love that.”

Noctis just nods. He doesn’t trust his voice right now.

“I don’t normally drive into town.” Prompto scratches the back of his hair. Noctis tries not to stare too obviously at the way Prompto’s freckles dust over the bridge of his nose. “But I didn’t want y’all to get lost—or walk, you know?”

“Thank you, Mr. Argentum,” says Luna, ever polite.

Prompto laughs; it scatters in the wind like a beautiful melody. Luna swallows and almost digs her nails into Noctis’ forearm. Noctis struggles to keep his mouth closed. “Please,” Prompto says after a moment. “Call me Prompto.”

“C-Call me Noct, then,” says Noctis.

“Luna, for me, please.”

“You got it,” Prompto chirps and then motions toward a cornflower blue truck that looks like it’s seen better days. Ignis would have an epic fit if he ever saw Noctis consider getting inside a car like that. “Alright—let’s get going so I can give y’all a quick tour and make breakfast.”

Luna perks up at the thought of breakfast. Before they left, they frantically made themselves PB&J sandwiches for the bus ride—well, Luna just had a jelly and butter sandwich because she couldn’t eat peanuts—and then proceeded to eat them almost an hour into the trip. Neither of them had the foresight to pack other snacks, mostly because they just weren’t used to being responsible about that sort of thing, and thus weathered through their hunger.

Angel City is quietly waking as Prompto drives them through the town. The most inner part of the place, from what Noctis can see, looks like an entertainment district—restaurants, local boutiques, and a post office. What looks like a small apartment building is nestled on the edge of the inner area.

A quiet song plays on the radio as the shops break away into clusters of homes. Each one different and unique. Noctis chuckles at a spare thought that homeowners in Insomnia would have a coronary at the sight of them. There’s a cobblestone path that loops around the edge of the forest and follows the dirt road up a slight hill.

“That’s the path to our place,” Prompto says as he points it out. “At some point, it splits off into other directions—to our neighbors—but we just keep walking straight.”

As Noctis soaks in the beautiful forest that surrounds Angel City, he doesn’t regret his decision.

Their new home, a two-story stone-and-wood cottage, rises into view after three more minutes of driving. A few feet away from the house is a fenced off area and an outline of a small barn—which makes sense, given that Prompto informed them that he has two cows, some chickens, and sheep or two. He can’t really remember the exact number right now.

A cherry oak tree looms over the cottage, and Luna makes an awed noise in the back of her throat. “How pretty,” she murmurs.

The inside of the cottage is filled with cherry oak furniture, brightly colored rugs and throw pillows. It’s a little messy, in a way that says there’s another life here, but, overall, it’s clean. Comfortable. Noctis can see both himself and Luna at home.

“There’s a bathroom on both floors, but y’all already knew that,” Prompto is telling them as he slips on his house slippers. “Your rooms are upstairs both on the right.”

Luna shifts in place. “Is . . . may we choose our own or . . .?”

“Of course,” Prompto says. “Hell, y’all can share if you want.”

“Okay.” Noctis’ voice comes out far breathier than he’d like it to.

“Before I get started on breakfast, is there anything you guys are allergic to?”

“I have a mild allergy to Leiden potatoes,” Noctis admits with a shrug. “Nothing too bad—I just get a rash around my throat.”

Prompto makes an understanding noise, and Noctis thinks he turns a bright red at the sound. Luna clears her throat and says, “I believe I can’t eat anything with peanuts.”

“Hey, looks like we’re allergy buddies!” Prompto cheers and raises his hand for a high five, which Luna acquiesces. Noctis stares at them in a wistful manner before he snaps to attention. “As a general rule, I don’t buy or make anything with nuts in them, but just in case, I _do_ own an epi pen.”

At that, they both nod. Prompto turns on his heel and makes his way into the kitchen, an area separated by a swinging door, and Noctis and Luna have no other choice but to make their way upstairs. He chooses the door closest to the stairs, and Luna follows him inside.

“We’re sharing?”

“Of course,” Luna replies and then sniffs in a prim manner. “Like you’d let me sleep alone.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, Luna whirls around and whispers, almost frantically, “He’s so _pretty_ , Noct—you didn’t tell me he was . . . was like that!”

“I didn’t know,” Noctis protests as he dumps their bags on the bed; it’s queen sized, cherry oak and delicately carved details. Noctis almost doesn’t want to sleep in it. “Anyway . . . he _is_ pretty. We’re, like, going to die.”

Noctis has no idea how to handle himself around people who are prettier than him. Luna makes a noise in the back of her throat. Noctis thinks she’s agreeing.

As they unpack their meager belongings—together, they only fill up two drawers and a third of the closet—the scent of a cooking breakfast floats in the air. The sun peeks budding sunlight through the partly drawn curtains, and Luna bustles around to open them.

“A gorgeous view,” she says.

The soft sunlight paints the forest in a pretty kaleidoscope.

It makes Noctis regret not leaving sooner.

They take in the view for a few more minutes before they unanimously decide to head into the kitchen. When they slip through the door, Prompto’s setting down a plate of scrambled eggs next to a plate of bacon, pancakes, and toast with jam.

Noctis raises his eyebrows at the sight. “Looks like a feast.”

“Hope y’all are hungry, then,” says Prompto.

“Would you like any help?” Luna asks.

Prompto sends her a bright beam. “Would you mind getting the teacups and saucers out? It’s in the cupboard above the stove.”

Luna moves to do just that, and Noctis kind of gives Prompto a helpless stare.

“Wanna grab the utensils?” Prompto questions. “They’re in the drawer by the fridge.”

Noctis gets the utensils and sets them beside their plates. Once everything’s ready, Prompto motions for them to take their servings.

“Eat up,” he says as he starts buttering his toast.

Noctis and Luna eagerly obey.

After a few minutes or so of eating, Luna clears her throat. “Prompto? What can you tell us about Angel City?”

“Angel City is small and peaceful,” Prompto tells them as he started pouring tea into their cups, movements graceful and fluid it makes Noctis’ breath catch. “But take care to follow these three rules—one, don’t stay in the Forest after dark by yourself; two, it’s a good idea to leave offerings on the kitchen windowsill . . . don’t worry, I’ll show you where; three, don’t try and cook meals in the hot springs.”

“Offerings?” Luna blinks. “Like for the Six?”

“No,” says Prompto. He doesn’t elaborate. 

Noctis takes a sip of his tea and counts to ten. “How many people have tried to cook their food in the hot springs?”

Prompto makes a resigned face. “Far too many to count.”

After idle conversation about the best diner in town—colloquially called _the Spot_ —and what neighbors were nice or should be avoided, they finished breakfast. “I mean, don’t get me wrong,” Prompto assured them as he starts clearing the table. “For the most part, everyone here is nice . . . but we all got a history, you know? And a lotta them don’t manifest kindly.”

“That’s understandable,” Luna says as she polishes the rest of her tea, and then rises. “Shall Noctis and I do the dishes? It’s only fair since you made breakfast.”

Prompto’s smile is warm, and the sight of it makes Noctis’ toes curl. “Sure thing—just leave them on the drying rack once it’s done.”

Once the dishes were washed and drying, they found Prompto in the back of the house. Flowers in bloom and grass unfurls before them as they step out on the back porch. Sectioned off a few spaces away is a garden patch of vegetables, peppers, and all sorts of crops. Prompto leans over a row with gloves and a suns’ hat.

Noctis follows Luna as she steps onto the path that loops and swivels through the area. “How beautiful—you make everything you eat, yes?”

“Most things,” Prompto explains as he leans back on his heels. “Don’t worry—I’m not gonna have y’all start working on the little farm immediately . . . but expect to be put to work at the end of the week,” he adds with a stern look that’s betrayed by his bright laugh.

While Luna lightly interrogates him over the garden, Noctis views the area and notices an empty space. “Are you not gonna grow anything over there?”

Prompto eyes where he’s pointing. “Oh—that’s for y’all.” When Noctis and Luna blink at him, he snickers. “In case you guys wanna do a little side project, that’s your space.”

“Oh.” Luna brings her hand to her mouth as she stares at the area. “Do you think I could . . . plant some sylleblossoms?”

There’s a heavy weight in her voice that Prompto, thankfully, doesn’t comment on, but he does smile softly. “Of course—fact, I’m sure the garden shop in town has a few seeds.” 

The hope on Luna’s face is almost too much.

Noctis heads back into their room once the heat becomes too much for him. For a moment, he thinks about exploring—Prompto hadn’t said anything was off limits, after all—but, in the end, his need for a quick nap makes him curl up beneath his covers.

It’s almost noon.

By now, the Citadel would be intimately aware of their disappearance. They would assume a kidnapping had taken place, because it just wasn’t in Noctis or Luna’s normal behavior to run away and would tensely await ransom messages. Only there wouldn’t be any sort of ransom notice. There would be no signs of a struggle.

Noctis did not want to die. Neither did Luna.

But for now, they were not the last prince and princess of their countries. They were not the last hope to some apocalyptic scheme of the Gods. They were just Noctis and Luna—two people who became roommates with a very pretty farmer, leaving their pasts behind them.

Noctis exhales and drifts off to the sound of Luna’s and Prompto’s laughter, a sound he already associates with warmth and safety. Perhaps this place, a city that is not a city, will be just what he and Luna need to heal. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk should i continue?


End file.
